


War Never Changes

by Altrissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fo4 Song Prompt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr song prompt: Hot Gates from the 300 soundtrack</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Never Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Fo4 song prompt. I was given Hot Gates from the 300 soundtrack.
> 
> [Listen to it here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI9riLfi6wk)
> 
> ***

Danse and Nate crouched behind a wall, breathing heavily. 

"We're outnumbered. I'm not sure we're going to get out of this one." Danse stated.

Nate glanced at his partner and frowned. "Have you ever heard of the Battle of Thermopylae?"

Danse tersely shook his head. "Is now really the time to give history lessons?"

"Just hear me out. In 400 BC Persia wanted to occupy Greece. The king of Sparta knew that the only way for the Persian army could arrive was through Thermopylae, a narrow pass by the ocean. He had 300 Spartans and only 700 other soldiers against thousands and thousands of Persians."

Danse could hear Dogmeat baying a warning and hoisted his weapon, a modified Fat Man.

"But because they were holding a narrow area, they were able to repel the invader?" Danse asked.

Nate grinned. "Exactly! Granted, most of them died but they won in the end."

Danse nodded. "It makes tactical sense. I think I know of a logical spot to mount this campaign."

The two men hurried between the buildings, not caring that the sound of two sets of power armour crashing down the street gave away their location. Scrambling, they entered a narrow alley, towered over by buildings on either side. 

"I'll stay down here as a distraction." Nate directed. "You get up on the roof. When they enter the alley, I'll try to take out as many as I can. You drop behind them and take out the rest."

Danse nodded and threw a quick salute to his partner. "Ad Victoriam, brother." Nate watched Danse climb to the roof and then turned to the entrance of the alley. 

"If this is my day to die, then so be it." Raising his junk jet, Nate waited for the oncoming wave of combatants.

He could hear them before he saw them. Wave after wave of laughing children, chasing Dogmeat into the alley. Grinning , Nate began shooting water balloons out of his gun. The first children through the alley screamed and tried to turn, but they were blocked by the rest of their army. The giggling soon turned to joyous shrieks as Danse started dropping water balloons from his modified Fat Man. 

Soon, the children had fled, dripping wet and laughing, leaving the two men facing each other. 

Danse grinned wickedly. "You said everyone died at Thermopylae, right?" 

Nate's eyes widened. "Danse, no!"

Danse's last water balloon splashed against Nate's chest, knocking him backward. 

"I am Persia!" Danse roared in triumph.

"You may be Persia," Nate drawled, picking himself up. "But. This. Is. Sparta!" Nate whistled sharply and a gaggle of children armed with balloons filed into the alley.

Wide-eyed, Danse turned. "No! My armour will rust!"

Danse went down in a rain of water, to the sound of laughing children.


End file.
